Happily ever after?
by Miss Barbara
Summary: A look in to their past, present and future. McAbby fluff of course!


A/N Written for Pam as thank you for organizing the Secret Santa on NFA. McAbby fluff of course!

Comments are very much appriciated.

-----

It had always been there. Abby had known that, she had felt it and it scared the hell out of her. They had dated a few months but then things got serious and she had blown it of. Later she used the excuse of rule 12 but they both knew she was lying.

McGee had been patient; he had waited months and hoped that she would change her mind. He had dated other woman, and she had dated other man, but in they end they always ended up together. He would protect her from a stalker and she would make him feel better after he shot an innocent person.

They flirted and danced around each other and for years that was enough. They spent time getting to know each other, learning each others quirks or simply their taste in music.

But McGee's patience was coming to an end. They just had a big fight about the girl he was dating. Abby had ordered him to stop dating her. He was sick of the fact that she couldn't make up her mind. They had screamed, yelled and said things neither of them really meant. But supporting his words McGee had stormed out of the lab.

And he was sick of it.

Later that evening, after drinking some beer he had taken a taxi to her house. He had seen that she was home so he kept knocking on her door until she opened up. Her face was tearstreaken and mascara was all over her face.

"You need to make up your mind" he said bluntly, not even bothering to come inside. "I have tomorrow off; you have until tomorrow evening to decide what you want to do with 'us', this thing we have. Other wise I am going to find a girl, marry her and get very happy without you."

He didn't wait for her response, he just walked back to the taxi that was still waiting for him and he went home again.

There was no way he would sleep that night so he just sat playing games for hours and hours. When the first daylight came trough the windows he grabbed Jethro's lease and did his morning walk. Jethro was confused, first his boss wasn't speaking to him, he wasn't sleeping and now he got a very early walk. He decided to make the best of it and ran after as many bunnies as he could.

His watch told him that it was 5 AM when he was back home and somehow he ended up lying on his bed. Within a few minutes he was fast asleep The morning was filling with dreams of Abby, their future together and him married to some other woman that he didn't really love. Not like he loved Abby.

He woke up a few hours later because of some annoying noise. It took him some time but he finally realized that it was his phone. Caller ID told him that it was Tony, and right now he wasn't in the mood for the senior field agent so he pushed the call away.

Dropping his head in his pillow again he noticed that he had a splitting headache, and from the sight of things it wouldn't get better anytime soon.

Tim had spoken to the director a week ago. He was pretty sure that Tony would be Gibbs' senior field agent until death would them part, and he wasn't prepared to wait so long for a promotion he knew he was ready for. So he had spoken to Vance about his concerns, and there was a job opening for senior field agent in Rota. The other side of the world.

McGee knew that he wouldn't need a plane ticket, the moment Gibbs (would find) found out he would slap in to the other side of the world. But he had to do this, for his own sanity.

He stripped off his clothes and threw them in the hamper before walking in to the shower; he hoped that a nice hot shower would serve him well.

It didn't.

His head felt still like there was a drum band playing. He tossed back a couple of aspirin before taking another walk with his dog.

He was lying on his bed, watching a movie when his doorbell rang. He saw that it was already 5 PM, so he guessed that it was Tony who came to check on upon him.

But on the other side of the door there was someone he hadn't expected to see. Abby marched past him and dragged him to the chair in his bedroom. She planted him in the chair and sat on the edge of his bed herself.

"Listen to me McGee" she said, her eyes daring him to speak.

"At first I was raging with anger, giving me that ultimatum. But then I spoke with Gibbs, and he told me that you were right. He gave me today off to think about it." her eyes had been to the floor the whole time but now she made eye contact.

"I don't think about the future Tim" she said. "Not because I am happy with the way things are, but the future scares me." she sighed and allowed herself to show her vulnerability. "Every time you walk out the door I pray that you will get back safe. Too many good agents have been lost or got injured."

McGee stood up and pulled her in his arms. She started sobbing and clung on to him held on to him. McGee did the only thing he could do, he just held her.

"It would kill me if something would happen to you." she said with her head against his shoulder "And we are just friends; imagine what would happen if I became more involved with you."

"Abbs" Tim started, not completely sure how to say it. "We are already more than friends; there is no way that we have a normal friendship. We are in a romantic relationship; the only thing we don't do is the physical part. And you know that." he said, adding the last part for good measure.

"I know" Abby sobbed. "It's just that I am scared, I don't want you running of with Amanda, or Jules or polygraph girl!"

Immediately McGee pushed Abby away. "That's what I am to you? Some object you own, a prize?" Anger radiated from his eyes. "Well, guess what" McGee shouted "You can't have me either, I am going."

He pushed her away from him and grabbed his jacket and keys, without even glancing back he closed the door behind him and ran down the stairs, away from everything.

He just drove and some how he ended up at Gibbs' place. He sighed, parked his car and walked straight to the basement. Even though Gibbs didn't turn to him he knew that Gibbs knew he was there, he sat down on the steps and just watched his boss smooth the wood. After a few minutes Gibbs walked over to his work bank, poured a glass of bourbon. Taking the glass the walked over to the stairs and handed it over to McGee.

"Didn't go so well?" he asked.

McGee just sighed and swirled the drink in the glass. "It's all a game to her, my feelings mean nothing to her. I love her, really love her since the day I met her, but all she does is play with me, she keeps rejecting me and I am done." He took a sip of his drinks and swallowed it as fast as he could. "I am transferring to Rota end of next week; they had a spot as senior field agent. Sorry Boss" he apologized one last time before giving the glass back, standing up and walked back to his car.

He noticed that the lights as his apartment were still on, Abby obviously still hadn't left. He decided that he simply would ignore her. He walked up the stairs and entered his apartment; Abby was lying on his bed so he took the couch.

Later that night he was woken by the sound of sobbing, Abby was crying and it was killing him. He wanted to go to her, hug her and tell her everything would be okay, But he couldn't, because nothing would be okay.

His mind screamed that he shouldn't do it, but his body walked over to the bed and slipped in behind Abby. He put his arm around her waste and pulled her close. "It's to late Abbs" he whispered in her ear. "I really can't stay, and you know that. In two weeks I am flying to Rota and after a year you won't even remember me."

Much to his surprise Abby became quiet and turned around. "I don't want you to go, I want to spend my future with you, buy a house, have kids." She rested her head on his chest. "Please don't go" she whispered.

He sighed and pulled her closer to him. Finally he let his emotions run free, he cried and talked all night with Abby. The next morning both of them were exhausted so Abby decided to call Gibbs. She simply said that everything was okay and they both would be at work next day.

He watched her as she stood in his MIT shirt, making a cup of relaxing tea for the both of them. He walked up to her and slipped his arms around her waist. He carefully kissed her neck before shutting off the teapot. He turned her around and carried her to his bedroom. She draped herself on him and covered his face with kissing. "Let's sleep" she whispered seconds before she fell asleep on his chest, soothed by his heartbeat.

------

That was 3 years ago, a lot had happened since then. A month after their decision they had bought a house together. McGee's book money had allowed them to buy a nice house in the suburbs; it was a nice 2 story building, complete with a nice backyard.

They had decorated the house together, with a study for him to write his books and a spare bedroom with the coffin.

And a year ago Abby had announced that he was going to be a daddy. He had been delirious at first, telling everyone who wanted to know, but after 3 months his joy had turned into fear and started freaking out on a daily basis. It took Gibbs quite a head slap to convince him that he would do fine as a father.

3 months ago their daughter had been born. They had named her Joy; there just wasn't a name that seemed to fit her better.

McGee had asked her to marry him, several times, but time after time she had turned him down, telling him that she would never be one to marry. After their daughter had been born he had stopped asking her.

--------

Abby stood, leaning against the doorpost, watching McGee; he was sitting in a beautiful rocking chair which had been a present from Gibbs. Joy had been crying all night and he had taken it upon him to take her out of her bed and sing to her. Even though Abby had the better singing voice McGee singing soothed her better.

_Hush little baby don't you cry...  
Daddy's gonna sing you a lullaby...  
_  
To Abby there was nothing more beautiful then Tim holding their daughter like he had done it all of his life.

'Marry me' she thought before turning around and walking back to their own bedroom.

----------

Tim sat with Joy in his arms in the rocking chair. She had been crying all night and he didn't want her to wake Abby. He used to sing to her and somehow it always calmed her down. After a few minutes he felt watched, he knew that it had to be Abby. He didn't look at her, he just continued to sing.

After a few minutes she whispered 'marry me' before turning around and walking away.

It was like his heart jumped up in his chest, it started beating like mad. He knew that Abby would never ask him to marry her, so somehow it had to be a mistake, but he knew that he had to try one last time. He promised himself that if it wouldn't work this time he would stop asking and just be happy with what he had.

He the Thursday afternoon off, it would be the one year anniversary of the date Abby had told him about their baby. He had planned everything in details, he had convinced Gibbs to send Abby home at five thirty so she would be home by six, he would surprise her with a romantic dinner, carry to the bed for "dessert", but instead of the dessert she expects he is going to ask her to marry him one last time.

Gibbs would pick Joy up before dinner and watch her during the night. He enjoyed being the girl's granddad, and when he picked the girl up he wished McGee all the luck in the world. He knew about their fights and struggles, but he also knew how well they fitted together.

He patted Tim on the shoulder before he took the baby carrier and walked out of the house, smirking. He knew that he left McGee alone and the poor man probably would start freaking out, but he knew that it would be nothing compared to his wedding day, so he had to suck it up.

McGee was indeed starting to freak out. He walked several times around the house, checking if everything was in place. The ring was in the bedroom, waiting on the nightstand, rose pedals were spread from the diner table to their bed.

When he heard the door downstairs he jumped up before realizing that it had to be Abby. He ran down the stairs and was just in time to take her coat and guide her to the table. He smiled when she insisted on a bathroom break.

His heart pounded in his chest when he guided her to the table. She insisted on seeing her little girl but smiled when she heard that Joy was with Gibbs. If there was someone she trusted with her daughter it was Gibbs.

During dinner she chatted and smiled when she noticed that McGee was too nervous to really engage in the conversation so she just talked about those fascinating blood spatters she had seen that day.

After dinner he asked her if she was ready for dessert and she just giggled. Sex wasn't that common since the birth of Joy, they were just to busy with their girl.

He laid her down on the bed and discovered every inch of exposed skin. Her fingers started working his shirt buttons but he drew back. He sat on her straddling her hips.

"Abby" he started, insecure, but when he saw that he had her attention he continued. "You are the love of my life, you are the mother of my daughter, you are perfect just the way you are. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to make our love official, so please Abby, would you marry me?"

He took the ring from the bedside table and waited for her answer. He had spends weeks searching for the perfect ring. It was a simple silver band with black and red stones in a circle.

"Yes" Abby whispered and McGee was not sure if he had heard her correctly. She took his hand and forced him to look in to her eyes. "Yes" she said again but now a little louder.

Tim was the happiest man on earth when he slipped the ring on her finger before kissing her hard on her mouth.

----

A year after his proposal Tim was running around his house like a caged tiger. Today was the day he was finally going to marry Abby.

Ziva was Abby's bridesmaid and Tony was McGee's best man. He had thrown him the best bachelor party but so far that was the only good thing he had done as best man. He was teasing Tim no end. Gibbs would walk Abby down the aisle. Joy was running around, challenging Tim's parents. The plan was that she would be ring bearer, but after she ate the ring during the rehearsal they had skipped on that plan.

It was a beautiful sunny day and that was a good thing since they had decided to have the wedding in their own backyard. Gibbs got McGee and gave Tony a head slap since he was joking again.

He was more ready than ever when he stood before the pastor, he smiled when he saw the crowd, Abby's nuns, and families from both of their sides, friends and co-workers. But then his eyes caught the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Next to Gibbs was Abby in the perfect dress. Her hair was up with a beautiful tiara in it. She was wearing a strapless dress with a hoop; it was a perfect white dress and accented her pale skin. When she stood before him she turned to Gibbs to kiss him on the cheek he saw that it was an almost backless dress, it was held together with straps, it accentuated his favorite tattoo.

He knew that it wasn't tradition but he took a few seconds to kiss her. The rest of the ceremony went by like a dream, apparently he said "I do" on the right spots, because the next thing he knew the pastor announced that he was married and he could kiss the bride, and boy, did he kiss her. The nuns turned red and DiNozzo told him to leave something for the wedding night.

He and Abby walked together to the tables filled with food and drinks. A sign to start the party. There would be a reception for everyone and the day would be ended with a dinner for the closest family and friends.

McGee's parents took Joy with them; they would look after her during their honeymoon. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva helped cleaning up the last of the tables and chairs. While Tony and Ziva stood outside, having one of their usual discussions Gibbs took Tim apart.

"If you ever so much as hurt her or Joy I will kill you." Gibbs told him matter of factly. McGee who had been expecting this didn't even wince.

He took a step forward and looked Gibbs right in the eye. "I am really sorry to hear you saying this" he answered without hesitation. "Those girls are my life, there is nothing I wouldn't do for them and you know what, do you really doubt me?"

Gibbs smiled when he saw his once so junior agent answer without hesitation. "Atta boy" he said before patting him on the back. "I'll take those two" he said pointing to Tony and Ziva "Have fun on you honeymoon" he said before walking out of the house, whistling.

McGee walked through his house looking for Abby, he found her in their front yard, waving goodbye to Gibbs, Tony and Ziva. He waved with her until they were out of sight. Slipping his arms around her waist he kissed her neck. "Ready for our own private party?" he whispered in her ear. When she giggled in return he picked her up and carried her to their house.

"I love you Mrs McGee." he said before taking her up to her bed room. "I love you more than you will ever know." he told her before laying her on her back and having their own little party.


End file.
